


AcquaAlta

by LucyInTheS



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, scambio di vestiti, segue litigata, segue pippone introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheS/pseuds/LucyInTheS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanno cominciato con questa abitudine, se così si può chiamare, dello scambio di indumenti all'interno del loft di X-Factor, per necessità legate al programma. Ora quell'esperienza è finita, da poco ma è finita, e questa promiscuità riguardo alla proprietà dei loro averi continua. Non che a Gennaro dispiaccia in realtà, anzi, si trova a suo agio a mettersi i vestiti di Alessio, gli piace come lo facciano sentire a casa, ma – ecco – il problema, quella mattina in particolare, sembra essere proprio questo.<br/>I contorni della loro relazione si sono fatti sempre più confusi e indefiniti nell'ultimo periodo, ma più lo diventano, più lui si sente galleggiare in una mistura fatta di incertezza, ansia, preoccupazioni. Ora c'è acqua alta in casa, e lui annaspa per respirare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AcquaAlta

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti nel mio esperimento. Non so esattamente in che modo la mia mente sia arrivata a partorire questo partendo dal tema del continuo scambio di vestiti tra i due, ma... chest'è. Il risultato è un "pippone introspettivo senza capo nè coda", come mi piace definirlo. Ambientato nel periodo del primo "tour" di firmacopie dopo X-Factor.   
> Ovviamente è tutto frutto della mia fantasia (e non c'è da vantarsene!) e queste cose non sono successe davvero (...?!).

 

 

[There's something in the water - But I need a Ship to sail]  


  


La luce entra fioca dalle finestre della camera d'albergo, mentre Gennaro sta seduto, un po' rannicchiato, sulla poltrona dall'alto schienale. Stanno aspettando di ripartire per andare in un'altra, nuova città lontana per l'evento che devono tenere nel pomeriggio. Lui si è lavato, preparato e vestito in fretta, buttandosi addosso i primi capi comodi che gli sono saltati in mano – si era chiesto se fossero puliti, e ad una rapidissima analisi visiva aveva stabilito che sì, potevano andare bene – .

Alessio invece è più lento del solito, si è messo dei pantaloni, i soliti, ma ancora gira per la stanza con la maglietta bianca che usa per dormire.

“Potrei mettere questa” dice ad alta voce, sollevando una felpa a righe. Gennaro lo vede con la coda dell'occhio mentre fissa l'indumento per qualche secondo per poi rimetterlo giù bofonchiando qualcosa che al suo orecchio suona come _“no questa l'hai messa tu l'altro giorno”_.

Si sistema più comodo sulla poltrona e continua a scorrere la lista di snap che gli sono arrivati, senza un reale interesse, giusto per passare il tempo.

“Ma questa qui mi va? Mh, no, forse è roba... _proprio_ tua” Alessio torna alla carica con i suoi dubbi amletici riguardo all'abbigliamento; stavolta Genn nemmeno alza lo sguardo, si limita ad emettere un mugolio che potrebbe essere “sì”, “no”, “vaffanculo” o persino intendere “sì è mia, ma secondo me te la puoi mettere e ti starebbe pure bene”. Nel dubbio Alex ripone sul copriletto anche quella maglia e passa ad esaminarne di nuove.

Sarà che è mattina, per lui troppo presto, sarà che il caffè che ha bevuto da solo al bar faceva davvero schifo, ma Gennaro è un po' infastidito da quel pigro incedere delle operazioni mattutine dell'amico, dalla sua indecisione, dalle sue domande per lui prive di significato. Forse anche quella _nonchalance_ con cui tratta i vestiti suoi, di Genn, come fossero i propri lo sta infastidendo, oggi. 

Hanno cominciato con questa abitudine, se così si può chiamare, dello scambio di indumenti all'interno del loft di X-Factor, per necessità legate al programma. Ora quell'esperienza è finita, da poco ma è finita, e questa promiscuità riguardo alla proprietà dei loro averi continua. Non che a Gennaro dispiaccia in realtà, anzi, si trova a suo agio a mettersi i vestiti di Alessio, gli piace come lo facciano sentire a casa, ma – _ecco_ – il problema, quella mattina in particolare, sembra essere proprio questo.

I contorni della loro relazione si sono fatti sempre più confusi e indefiniti nell'ultimo periodo, ma più lo diventano, più lui si sente galleggiare in una mistura fatta di incertezza, ansia, preoccupazioni. Ora c'è acqua alta in casa, e lui annaspa per respirare mentre il livello sale ancora e ancora, e quella maledetta faccenda dei vestiti non migliora certo la situazione, cazzo. 

Cosa sono loro, amici? È normale per degli amici scambiarsi gli indumenti? Condividere la camera? È normale cercare lo sguardo dell'altro mentre si esibiscono? Forse sì, ma cercare il contatto fisico? Lo è?

Gennaro sbatte le palpebre, preme con più forza con il pollice sullo schermo del cellulare, cerca di concentrarsi sulle immagini, che si riflettono nelle sue iridi chiare.

“Ohi, metto questa, che ne dici?” si gira verso di lui, Alessio cerca ancora una volta una sua risposta.

Eccola, la proverbiale goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, o meglio, in questo caso fa allagare la casa fino a far uscire l'acqua dalle finestre e mette quella testa bionda e scompigliata sott'acqua. _Come si respira?_

“Ma _chissenefrega_ , no? Da quand'è che mi dovrebbe importare come ti vesti?” quasi urla, Gennaro, con lo sguardo duro, l'aria strafottente, accompagnando con un gesto scocciato della mano quella frase mentre si sporge in avanti, tirandosi su in un colpo dal morbido schienale.

Il silenzio che segue gli fa bruciare la punta della lingua, mentre nelle sue orecchie – e in quelle di Alessio – rimbomba ancora l'eco delle sue ultime parole.

L'espressione più che sorpresa di Alex si scontra con quello sguardo di ghiaccio, che lo costringe ad abbassare gli occhi. Gennaro lo vede deglutire a fatica, fissare la punta dei propri piedi, mentre arriccia le labbra come in cerca di qualcosa da replicare. 

Ora non gli brucia solo la punta della lingua, ma tutta la faccia, e anche il petto arde per quell'amara sensazione di pentimento e di frustrazione che prova quando si rende conto di aver fatto qualcosa di fottuttamente sbagliato e fottuttamente irreversibile. Il pentimento, in particolare, è acuito dallo sguardo basso di Alex e dal suo respiro spezzato, che Dio solo sa quanto gli fanno venire voglia di mordersi la lingua e prendere a testate la parete.

“Già...” lo sente mormorare “Che cazzo te ne frega?” 

Sbatte sul letto la camicia che aveva in mano, ne tira su un'altra senza nemmeno guardarla e raggiunge in due passi la porta del bagno, che chiude con un tonfo troppo forte alle sue spalle.

“Merda!” Gennaro grida nella stanza ora vuota, alzandosi con foga e afferrando tutte le sue cose: la borsa, la giacca, prende tutto e scende nella hall. Non vuole essere in camera quando Alessio uscirà dal bagno.

  


  


In macchina si scherza, si canta, si ride insieme agli amici. O almeno, questo è quello che fanno di solito.

Gennaro sta guardando fuori dal finestrino non-stop da due ore ormai, non si è girato nemmeno quando Antonello ha provato ad avviare una conversazione con lui. Un tentativo conclusosi con “Madò, che musoni che siete oggi”.

Alessio dal canto suo, finge di dormire da quando sono saliti in macchina. Indossa gli occhiali da sole, li aveva già su quando Gennaro aveva visto la sua sagoma spuntare dalle porte scorrevoli dell'ascensore dell'albergo, una ventina di minuti dopo che era sceso lui dal terzo piano, dove avevano la camera. Li indossa spesso in genere, ma il biondo non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che stessero coprendo degli occhi rossi, quella mattina. E questo è solo uno dei tanti pensieri con cui si sta tormentando mentre guarda in modo vacuo il paesaggio scorrere fuori dal finestrino. Dopo tanto pensare e analizzare la situazione nella propria testa è arrivato ad alcune conclusioni.

Lui è un coglione, ma questa non è una novità per nessuna delle persone che lo conoscono bene.

Lui ha ancora una volta rovinato tutto, incrinato una situazione che era in bilico, ma che tutto sommato poteva benissimo rimanere così – o no? Quell'avvicinarsi, quel ritrovarsi comodi in un'intimità tutta loro, quel guardarsi trovando negli occhi dell'altro le stesse identiche domande, tutto quell'affetto, tutto ciò doveva per forza trovare una spiegazione? Un senso?

Fatto sta che ora il loro patto segreto e mai formulato di accettazione reciproca di quel loro rapporto indefinibile si è rotto. _Il re è nudo_. Ora non possono più fingere che sia tutto normale e che a entrambi vada bene così com'era prima, fino all'incipit di quella giornata.

Gennaro si morde per l'ennesima volta il labbro inferiore. _Ma perché non me ne sto mai zitto, io._

Se prima si sentiva in una stanza piena d'acqua che gli faceva mancare il respiro, ora si sente immerso in un intero mare di terrore senza una dannata barca.

_Ultim'ora: Gennaro, le tue sono idee di merda, e fanno soffrire te e chi ti sta intorno. Usale con cautela. Anzi, meglio se non fai proprio un cazzo, così eviti danni._

Una vocina nella sua testa continua a fargli notare che ha peggiorato la situazione, che se prima era confuso ora lo è molto di più. Aveva un rapporto ambiguo, ma che funzionava alla grandissima. Lo ha rovinato per paura che andasse troppo oltre, ma già gli manca. Vorrebbe riaverlo indietro, ma non è sicuro di essere disposto ad approfondirlo, ma nemmeno a tornare a quando tra loro tutto si limitava ad amicizia e musica. _Ma quindi che cazzo vuoi, eh? Qual è il tuo problema?_

La cosa peggiore di tutte, l'idea che più lo assilla, è che ad Alessio stesse tutto bene così. Che non solo gli stesse bene quel rapporto, ma che lo _volesse_ , o che volesse anche qualcosa in più, e la reazione che il moro ha avuto quella mattina non fa che convincerlo sempre di più di quest'idea. Gennaro si sente morire dentro al solo pensiero. Lui non è pronto, non è per niente pronto per qualcosa del genere. Soprattutto, non sa cosa vuole, non sa se _lo_ vuole, e lo scenario peggiore che riesce a immaginare in questo momento è che mentre nell'ultimo periodo lui era lì ad arrovellarsi nell'indecisione e a farsela sotto – perché è terrorizzato, e questo è chiaro – Alessio avesse già preso la sua decisione.

“Oh, tutto bene, Genn?” Antonello si gira verso di lui e in quel momento Gennaro si rende conto di essere sprofondato nel sedile. Ha la testa a metà dello schienale, le ginocchia contro il cruscotto, e la mano che tiene sulla pancia si alza e si abbassa troppo velocemente. “Mh? Sì, sì.”

Si tira un po' su e lancia un'occhiata ai sedili posteriori, a quell'enorme fagotto nero che gli nasconde il proprio viso, in una posizione troppo innaturale per essere quella del sonno.

È chiaro che il prima possibile gli deve parlare, probabilmente strisciare ai suoi piedi, pregando che non sia troppo tardi e che non gli abbia già spezzato il cuore.

Ecco un'altra cosa a cui non è assolutamente pronto: rinunciare a lui.

Così si ritrova a pensare a tutto ciò che perderebbe se non riuscisse a mettere a posto le cose. Non ci sarebbero più quegli sguardi che si agganciano e lasciano fuori il resto del mondo, le mani di Alessio che quando lo toccano hanno sempre un tocco fermo, ma delicato, protettivo, che gli fa desiderare più contatto e che quando lo abbandona lascia un velo di caldo affetto sulla pelle. E di sicuro non ci sarebbero più quelle foto e quei post pubblicati sui social, quando Alessio gli diceva “Sì dai, scrivilo, che così quelle che pensano che stiamo insieme hanno qualcosa con cui divertirsi. Le facciamo impazzire, ja”, lo diceva sorridendo in maniera complice e un po' maliziosa, e lui ricambiava con una risatina consapevole. Addio anche alle serate passate a guardare la televisione in camera, abbastanza vicini da soddisfare il reciproco desiderio di contatto, ma non a sufficienza da fargli venire quella sensazione di stare facendo qualcosa di maledettamente sbagliato.

Gennaro torce il collo in maniera eccessiva per volgere il viso completamente verso il finestrino e assicurarsi che nessuna delle persone all'interno della macchina possa anche solo intravedere quelle pozze azzurre tremule e umide che sono diventati i suoi occhi.

  


  


Nuova città, nuovo albergo. Le pareti sono bianche, senza decorazioni, e tutto è arredato con un gusto piuttosto minimal, con oggetti color pastello messi lì per cercare di farlo sembrare un ambiente domestico. Gennaro osserva la camera, soffermandosi sulle coloriture accese date dalla luce del tramonto, che entra dalla finestra alla sua sinistra. Se guarda fuori può vedere il mare, non troppo lontano, movimentato da onde piuttosto alte, spinte dal vento contro la riva.

È da solo nella stanza, Alessio è sparito appena sono arrivati, il tempo di posare la valigia ed era già fuori dalla porta. Vorrebbe uscire e cercarlo, ma non ne ha la forza e continua a ripetersi che tanto prima o poi dovrà tornare – ignorando quella parte del suo cervello che gli suggerisce che forse preferisce dormire sotto a un ponte piuttosto che con lui, a questo punto –. Vedere il lato positivo nelle cose e cercare di essere ottimista non è mai stato il suo forte, quello era un compito di Alessio. Questo è il punto numero trentacinque della lista che sta stilando mentalmente, “Le cose in cui lui è bravo e io no”, per passare il tempo nell'attesa.

Si butta all'indietro sul letto, lasciando le gambe a penzoloni davanti ad esso.

Numero trentasei: ha un talento naturale, quasi magico, nell'attirare l'attenzione su di sé, semplicemente aprendo la bocca e cantando. Quando si esibiscono lui si muove, si agita, comunica con tutto il suo corpo l'impegno che ci sta mettendo; tutto per arrivare ad ottenere _almeno_ la stessa considerazione che ottiene il suo compagno, per non essere totalmente eclissato dal suo talento magnetico, che e ti attira a sé come il canto di una sirena.

Sta pensando al numero trentasette quando sente dei passi nel corridoio, e respiro e battito si fermano, fanno silenzio anche loro mentre Genn tende le orecchie a quel suono cadenzato.

Il suono delle nocche contro la porta gli ricorda che Alessio la chiave della stanza non ce l'ha, per cui si slancia giù dal letto e verso l'ingresso. Si guardano per un secondo, prima che Alex lo superi con un passo per entrare in silenzio.

“Forse dovremmo parlare di stamattina”, comincia allora Gennaro, richiudendo la porta. Mentalmente intanto annota: _numero trentasette, parlo parlo, ma poi quando c'è da dire qualcosa di serio non so mai da che parte cominciare. Lui sa sempre cosa dire e non parla a vanvera._

“E di che?” Alessio è di schiena, sta trafficando con i cassetti del suo comodino.

Gennaro afferra un vaso blu, lo fa roteare sulla base mentre cerca di ordinare i propri pensieri. “Lo sai, del fatto che ti ho risposto... Così. Che non mi interessa-”

“No guarda, ci ho pensato, hai ragione tu.” sorride sarcastico mentre guarda il pavimento, ora seduto su quello che è il suo abituale lato del letto, il sinistro. “Da quando in qua dovrebbe interessarti come mi vesto?” ridacchia.

“No! Cioè, mi interessa in realtà.” la voce gli si spegne in gola, non sa come continuare. Vorrebbe andare a sedersi di fianco a lui e risolvere tutto con un abbraccio, soprattutto vorrebbe essere in grado di indirizzare il discorso verso quello che è il vero problema, ma non ne è in grado. Gli sudano le mani, nella sua testa si accumula una serie di frasi troppo sbagliate e molto incoerenti tipo “Davvero, mi interessa, perché di te mi interessa tutto” o anche “Mi stavo troppo cagando sotto di diventare la tua fidanzatina per darti consigli sull'abbigliamento”.

Non c'è bisogno che dica niente però, perché al solito Alessio capisce e prende in mano la situazione, portando il discorso sui binari a cui era indirizzato fin dall'inizio.

“Senti, ho capito. Non c'è bisogno di parlarne.” ora, finalmente, lo guarda negli occhi “Non ti stava bene la situazione, ok, ho preso il mio tempo per metabolizzarlo. Non avevo capito che non eri a tuo agio, scusa... Più tardi pensavo di scendere per farmi dare un'altra camera, se preferisci”.

Gennaro sospira, come improvvisamente sfinito, e si abbandona in avanti, le coperte lo accolgono con un piccolo rimbalzo.

“No” mugola con tono lamentoso nel tessuto del copriletto. “No, no, non hai capito” ripete voltandosi verso di lui, di cui intravede solo la schiena da sotto i ciuffi di capelli che gli ricadono sul volto. Quando ricomincia a parlare la foga e la frustrazione rendono la sua voce un pochino più acuta “Era bellissimo, perfetto, ho sputtanato tutto solo perché sono un cazzone, non l'ho fatto apposta. È solo che negli ultimi giorni eri così preso bene, che hanno cominciato a venirmi delle paranoie, pensavo che volessi... Non lo so, andare oltre.”

Alessio apre la bocca, vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma il biondo aggiunge “E non è che non lo voglia, in assoluto. Forse non lo voglio adesso, forse ho bisogno di tempo.”

Con un sorrisino più rilassato, anche Alessio si lascia andare. Cade all'indietro con la schiena, il capo va ad appoggiarsi vicino a quello di Gennaro, dieci centimetri tra la sua nuca e il naso dell'altro. Rimane per un po' in silenzio, mentre sente il respiro di Gennaro, vicino, farsi più regolare con lo scorrere del tempo. “Neanch'io so che cazzo stiamo facendo” ammette, infine, scandendo bene le parole con un tono di voce particolarmente profondo. “E non ho fretta. A me stava bene tutto, com'era adesso. Possiamo andare avanti così, finché non capiamo meglio... No?”

Entrambi hanno gli occhi puntati verso il soffitto mentre sentono le insicurezze pian piano abbandonarli.

“Mh, sì, ok.”

“E potrò chiederti come mi stanno i tuoi vestiti?”

Da come suona la voce di Alex, Gennaro capisce che sta ridendo sotto i baffi e gli assesta un innocuo pugno sulla spalla.

“Non lo so... Solo se accetti le critiche, però” replica, sorridendo anche lui.

Alessio si gira su un lato e allunga un braccio, che fa passare sotto al collo di Genn, tra la nuca e il coppino, posando la mano sulla sua spalla.

Quest'ultimo vorrebbe non alzarsi più, in questo momento in cui l'unico suono che sente è quello perfetto della risata che adora, ora che tutto è a posto, lui è tranquillo, ora che sa che Alex non si aspetta niente da lui, niente di più di quello che è in grado di dargli in quel momento. Ora che il loro patto non è più solo implicito, sottinteso nei loro gesti, non gli resta che far diventare quella serata una di quelle in cui stanno vicini, troppo vicini, a guardare la tv, senza avere l'impressione di stare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

**Author's Note:**

> ...as I already told you: "senza capo nè coda". Ma anche "nothing changed but everything is different".  
>  Sono appena capitata nel meraviglioso mondo di questa ship -siate clementi- o forse no- quindi i suggerimenti/consigli/critiche sono bene accetti! Soprattutto grazie per aver letto e arrivederci alla (eventuale) prossima!


End file.
